Existing analytics platforms such as The Cisco Tetration Analytics platform developed by Cisco Technology, Inc. of San Jose, Calif., capture and analyze real-time network traffic and application/process performance data from each endpoint and network device (including sensors, network components such as servers, etc.) in a network to assess network performance, security, policy compliance, etc. By correlating flow data and application/process data, additional insights can be obtained on application dependencies, performance, etc. When an issue occurs, existing analytics platforms may capture all the network traffic and application/process performance data from all over the network that occurs at a similar time. However, it is difficult to determine from all such collected network traffic and application/process data, the root cause of the network issue.